Different voice actions have different grammars for initiating each action. For example, a grammar for making a restaurant reservation may include the phrases such as “making a reservation at 7 o'clock on Friday” or “can you find a table for me here?” A collection of grammars associated with a particular action may be derived using anchor texts in indexed resources.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.